1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the mounting of a gas turbine engine on aircraft structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to mount a gas turbine engine on aircraft structure via an arrangement of links, and pegs in cooperating holes.
The conventional practice involves providing a peg which resides in a hole in the engine structure. The diameter of the hole is larger than the diameter of the peg which resides therein. The arrangement is such that, in the event of the mounting failing and abnormal movement between engine and aircraft occurring, the extent of the relative movement between the engine and aircraft is arrested by eccentric engagement of the peg with a side of the hole in the structure. The engine is thus retained in situ, if not in proper alignments, until a landing is achieved.
The radial clearance between the peg and hole may be in the order of five millimetres (about 0.200 inches). This, relative to the overall dimensions of the engine, is extremely small. Unless the displacing of the engine generates noticeable side effects e.g. excessive vibration, it may well go unnoticed.
This invention provides an improved engine mounting means.